falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Forecaster
|edid =188Forecaster |baseid = |refid = |footer = The Forecaster without his "medicine" }} Clay,The Courier: "Do your thinking about "Everywhere."" The Forecaster: " " (The Forecaster's dialogue) more commonly known as The Forecaster, is a young Psyker with clairvoyance living under the bridge at the 188 trading post in 2281. Background As a clairvoyant psyker, The Forecaster is capable of effortlessly seeing both the future and the past and the occasional spirit communication with his parents. Combined with his sharp senses, the Forecaster can make surprising insights into people and politics, though he suffers terrible migraines whenever his thoughts reach out. To deal with it, he wears "medicine". His medicine is actually a century-old psychic nullifier, which blocks incoming and outgoing thoughts, allowing him to enjoy peace of mind.The Courier: "What is your "medicine" and how do you take it off?" The Forecaster: "This thing on my head is headache medicine. It works real good, except I can't think when it's on. think, I mean." (The Forecaster's dialogue) However, while it prevents the migraines, it also blanks his mind. The Forecaster deals with this uncomfortable state by surrounding himself with ancient artifacts: Books, cameras, flags, and such. The thoughts of the people who made them are "stuck" within, for a lack of a better word, and the Forecaster can safely fill the blank in using them.The Courier: "You don't sell that junk behind you?" The Forecaster: "That's not junk. That's other people's thoughts. People had to think to make them, and the thoughts got stuck inside. I need other people's thoughts to fill my head when I'm not thinking myself. Otherwise it's... kind of empty." (The Forecaster's dialogue) The Forecaster has lost both of his parents at an early age, forcing him to find work in order to survive in the harsh wastelands.The Courier: "Where are your parents, kid? Are you here all alone?" "I don't have a mama or papa anymore. I see them sometimes when I take off my medicine, but they can't stay. I'm pretty used to being on my own." (The Forecaster's dialogue) Thanks to a unique mutation, he didn't have to pick up the shovel or the pickax. Instead, he started picking people's brains. Some were rightly impressed (while otherwise creeped out) by this power of his and others are skeptical at best or dismissive at worst.The Courier: "You sell *thoughts?*" The Forecaster: "I can take off my medicine and do some thinking. People say it's real interesting. I don't know, I never hear it. Some people say that it's a gift. Other people say that it's the kind of thinking anyone could do if they watched more than they talked. I don't know which is true. I see a lot, I think a lot. There's a lot to hear through the 188, too, that maybe accounts for the thinking." (The Forecaster's dialogue) Either way, the Forecaster sells his services for a considerably costly amount, but understandably so since his thoughts cause him immense amounts of pain. And besides, he knows that everyone will come back to him eventually.The Courier: "Sounds interesting... I don't have 100 caps, though." The Forecaster: "That's all right, / . You will someday." (The Forecaster's dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * There is a dialogue option to offer to buy his headgear, but he will refuse the offer. There are also options to "hear his thoughts" on "You," "Here" or "Everywhere," which cost 100 caps each. He is basically a fortune teller. Questioning him about his odd and disjointed collection of pre-War junk will lead him to explain that it's not junk at all, but other peoples' thoughts, because people had to think to make them. "You" }} "Here" .}} "Everywhere" }} Inventory Notes * The Forecaster adequately sums up many of the themes and paradigms for almost every faction and the entire Mojave Wasteland in a few short sentences. * His headgear is a psychic nullifier, a nod to the original Fallout. It cannot be pickpocketed. Therefore, it is only obtainable through console commands. * His wasteland scout uniform can be reverse pickpocketed. Appearances The Forecaster appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs If the player character has the Mister Sandman perk, visits the Forecaster at night and tries to pickpocket him while he sleeps, he will get the murder option. However, The Forecaster is a kid and cannot die, but the player character still gets the bonus XP. References Category:188 trading post characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Prognostiker ru:Предсказатель uk:Провісник zh:The Forecaster